Silence
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Kakashi has been searching for a way to silence Sasuke's nightmares. Kaka/Sasu. Rated for Mature/smut content.


The night had been filled with the sound of soft whimpers and sounds of fear and sadness. It wasn't unusual, every night he'd spent with the boy thus far had been filled with similar sounds. Kakashi had become accustomed to hearing the sounds over and over through the evenings of their training and though it was something that he was unable to prevent, he felt the lingering pity for the boy.

The soft cries were often broken and mixed with the mumbled pleas for his mother or father, occasionally even for his brother and Kakashi found himself awake each night, mismatched eyes focused on the young boy. They'd been out in this secluded area training nonstop for the past two weeks. Sasuke had required the training to pass the chuunin exam and Kakashi had found that he was more than capable to train his young student.

Over the last week in particular the dreams appeared to have gotten worse. The sounds had become louder and Sasuke had begun to thrash about in his sleep. It had become increasingly difficult to ignore the sounds and the pleads and the crying and Kakashi had spent a fair amount of time on one long night working on finding a solution.

Immediately he'd known that speaking to the boy about this problem was something that was clearly impossible. As withdrawn and outwardly strong as Sasuke was, there was little to no way to bring up something that could so simply be considered weak to the boy. He'd simply withdraw more deeply into himself and it would have eliminated all of the progress that he'd worked with the boy.

Luckily the solution had come to Kakashi easily one evening. The sounds that had fallen from Sasuke's lips had changed slightly, and though he'd still been writhing slightly in his sleep, he seemed different. The movements more of an undulation rather than an angry thrashing.

Curious as he tended to be, Kakashi had reached out for the boy, his fingers sliding to pull the sleeping bag down some, noting that Sasuke seemed flush and sweaty. The older man had been surprised to find that Sasuke appeared to be having an entirely different kind of dream than the ones that seemed to have been plaguing him recently. Raising a brow, his fingers rested lightly on Sasuke's abdomen and he noted that the boy's breath seemed to catch, a soft sound escaping him.

It was something that he was certainly unaccustomed to hearing from his student. As a teacher, he'd been sure to watch the three of them very carefully. He often hid beneath the cover of a book, noticing easily that the children seemed to underestimate his attentiveness when he pulled the book out and he found it was rather a good way to keep himself hidden from their own watchful eyes. It allowed him to watch and study them in their more natural habitat. They figured him for their perverted, often absentee teacher. This gave him the opportunity to watch them from the distance, bickering and yet growing closer and closer.

They reminded him a little of his own team, something that caused an uncomfortable reaction in himself. Perhaps that was why he'd sought Sasuke out. The similarities between this dark-haired boy and himself were hard to ignore and he found that he almost favourited him above the others. He owed it to the Uchiha clan to take care of him, besides. Naruto who reminded him painfully of Obito and who he had the urge to not look at too closely, and Sakura who isaw/i him better than the other two did. They were all problematic in their own rights, but Sasuke had been the one that he'd chosen to train.

Which was how Kakashi had found himself in this small tent in this dry, secluded area just outside of Konohagakure. He watched Sasuke a moment, his eyes following the boy as he arched into the very slight touch, pale lips parting and a soft whimper of a name falling from his lips.

He was entranced by the boy. This side of Sasuke that not a single person could have imagined that would exist and he leaned in a little, his ear closer to the boy's lips to listen with carefully toned senses to what was following from his lips.

"K-Kakashi-sensei..." he heard, the words drawn out slowly.

Pulling back a little, Kakashi watched the boy, wondering if he was truly awake.

There was another moment of writing against his hand, before Kakashi let his fingers slide lower, trailing lightly against the hardness straining against Sasuke's pajama shorts. The response was immediate and Sasuke pressed himself against the hand, his head falling to the side.

Lifting a brow, Kakashi's gaze remained on the boy's face. The response from Sasuke assured him that he was not hurting his young student, nor was he doing anything that the boy did not want. He'd been trying to elicit some kind of response out of the boy since they'd arrived here. Something other than anger or frustration. Something that would pull him out of his comfort zone.

He supposed that this would count for something.

After a moment of watching the boy, intent on his reactions, gloved fingers slid inside of Sasuke's shorts, sliding lightly against the bare length beneath them. Another loud cry escaped the dark-haired boy and Kakashi kept his eyes focused on the flushed face of the other. He watched as dark eyes fluttered slightly and opened slightly, unfocused on the older man as he arched a little higher. Slowly his lips formed a more confused 'o' shape.

Though now at least semi-conscious, Sasuke seemed intent on the pleasure his teacher was giving him and so Kakashi used his free hand to tug the shorts down until they rested against the younger boy's knees and he was able to shift closer, watching his fingers as they stroked over hot, hard flesh that he could feel even through his glove.

Memories were assaulting him and he could remember being the same age as Sasuke was now, his hand moving over another length that seemed so similar to this one, and the feeling of pale fingers that slid along his own length and nostalgia filled him as he wondered if Sasuke had ever experimented the way that Kakashi had.

Regardless, soft whimpers and groans were escaping the boy, sounds Kakashi was sure would be humiliating to Sasuke later, and pale legs slid open as best they could though they were bound by the shorts and the silver-haired man finally lifted his gaze to the other's face again. Though conscious, Sasuke's eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he rolled his hips into Kakashi's touch.

"K-Kakashi-sensei..." this time it was louder and more formed and the older man's fingers slid , easily along the boy's length, his thumb sliding expertly against the slick tip of Sasuke's length as he watched him.

There was another less intelligible sound from the boy, and he lifted his hips, cheeks flushing darker.

"In..." came the soft, sleepy breath, and Kakashi lifted a brow, lifting his free hand up to his lips and pulling his glove off of his hand with his teeth, tossing it aside as he let that hand slide between Sasuke's legs, teasing lightly at his entrance.

"Have you done this...?" he asked slowly, his own voice deep.

There was a moment where Sasuke nodded his head quickly, the motions jerky and a soft hum escaping his lips.

Watching carefully, Kakashi let his hand moved over the length, stroking faster and tightening his grip just a little to twist his hand in a swift motion, noting the increasing loudness of the sounds. The finger teasing at the boy's entrance was light and he was careful and when he heard a harsh keening sound that indicated that the other was close to completion, Kakashi let his finger press inside of Sasuke, feeling the ring of muscles tight around his finger, clenching down on it.

One, two, three more strokes and that length pulsed hard in his hand, muscles tensing around his finger as Sasuke's length twitched and he came hard, spilling hotly over Kakashi's gloved hand and the boy's shirt as he rocked his hips hard into the touch, panting and breathing harder and harder as he moved.

Kakashi watched, every ounce of his attention focused on the way Sasuke's face contorted and the way his mouth fell open, his whole body arching at the intensity of it, and he let out a long, shaking breath of his own as he pulled his messy hand and fingers out and away from the boy, sitting back on his heels slowly.

As Sasuke came to a little, he blinked his eyes and moved to sit up. "Kakashi-sensei?" he said slowly, his eyes focused a little blearily still on the older man's face something of a mix of horror and confusion on his face.

For the first time in the past two weeks there was a silence that lingered over the tent and Kakashi counted it as a success.


End file.
